The present invention pertains to a console mounting system and particularly one employed for mounting an overhead console to the roof of a vehicle.
Overhead consoles are becoming increasingly popular in modern vehicles and contain a variety of vehicle accessories such as reading and courtesy lamps, storage compartments for sun glasses and other personal items; and electronic vehicle compasses of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,551. U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,789 issued on June 23, 1987, and assigned to the present assignee discloses one such console which includes these various features. The console disclosed in the above identified patent is secured to a beam in the vehicle by fastening bolts.
With the increased emphasis on productivity and efficiency in the manufacturing of vehicles, integral, pre-assembled subassemblies such as the overhead console disclosed in the above identified '789 patent are used more frequently. The utilization of conventional fasteners such as bolts or multiple fastening screws typically employed in the past for attaching overhead consoles to the vehicle as well as other structural elements within the vehicle interior reduces the assembly speed of the manufacturing process. Also, with finished parts, which in many cases are upholstered, the utilization of fastening devices such as screws which are rapidly inserted and tightened, can result in damage to the upholstery if the fastening tool slips from the fastner. In many cases, such an accident can puncture or otherwise scar the finished console or other vehicle accessory.
It is desired, therefore, to provide a system for mounting of finished vehicle accessories such as elongated overhead consoles to the vehicle during the assembly-line manufacturing process without the need for fasteners or the use of fastening tools particularly when the console is in its final upholstered form.